


Your Arms Feel Like Home

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, M/M, There isn't much fluff... but the ending's fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Motel California when Ethan returns to the motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Feel Like Home

After he runs out, Ethan moves to the top of the building. He dangles his legs over the edge and closes his eyes. He feels sick to his stomach, and the image of his back splitting and the face rising from his stomach --

He leans over and dry heaves. His breathing is heavy, and he squeezes his fists tightly, trying to calm down. He had been so sure he'd lost Aiden. So sure that Aiden had been trapped inside of him, gone...

Even after he calms down, he still stays there until his mind feels numb. In fact, he doesn't know how much time passes, but, when he finally jumps down, he's exhausted.

Danny comes to mind, and he makes his way over to their room. Danny's still up, and he's holding a book. As soon as the door opens, he drops it and sits up.

"Where were you? I was worried. It's been like three hours, Ethan!" He goes to get up, but Ethan shakes his head and motions for him to sit back down. Danny slowly slouches back down, but he shoves his books away. "Are you okay?"

"Ennis, my... uncle, the one I was worried about -- he's dead." It's the only excuse Ethan has the energy to muster, and, most of it isn't a lie. He hasn't even had proper time to grieve since Aiden sent him the text. Still, as Danny's face turns to shock and sympathy, Ethan's stomach twists, and he feels guilty.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? You were all alone out there."

"I'm fine."

Ethan moves forward and into bed. His takes his shirt off and tosses it to the ground before slipping under the covers. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny looks at him helplessly, his brow furrowed.

"Can you just... hold me?" He feels weak as he says it, but, as his throat closes up, he knows he's just a few seconds away from breaking down again.

"C'mere." Danny's arms wrap around him, and he tugs Ethan to his chest. Ethan's head falls into the crook of Danny's neck, and he presses a few kisses there. One of his arms wraps around Danny's waist, and the other goes to Danny's hair. His fingers run through it, and Danny squeezes him.

"I'm sorry," Ethan says. He feels ridiculous. Even around Aiden, he's careful not to appear vulnerable, but there's something about Danny that he trusts. All he has to do is look into those eyes -- so wide and trusting -- and he knows he'll be okay.

Danny's clueless. He's human and weak (physically) and everything Ethan isn't, but he's his, and that's what matters. Danny presses a kiss to the top of Ethan's head.

They don't say anything.

They haven't said  _it_  yet; those three words feel heavy on his tongue. He's never loved somebody before, but as Danny holds him, he thinks this might be it. He can't help but think that Danny's proud of who he is. He's fierce and strong and relentlessly brave.

Ethan's finger traces along Danny's scars, and he holds on tighter. When he looks up, Danny's eyes meet his before they kiss. The kiss is firm, like the reassurance Ethan needs. It's enough to make Ethan feel calm and safe, and it says everything that both of them don't know how to put into words.

Danny's here to stay, and Ethan's never felt safer.


End file.
